A Little Sparing Never Killed Anyone
by EderNimrais
Summary: Leonhardt has been hard at work trying to help the continent get back on the right path but Fyuria has been bored and lonely as a result. Let's see how this plays out with a bored Syrium and a work heavy Human as husband and wife who are also fighting partners...


"Leo!" Fyuria cried out as her man was busy with stack upon stack of paper which ranged from minor things to reconstruction of area's there group was force to attack. It has been over a month since the two got married and began living in their own house. Leo made a mental note to the gladness of not having to pay every time just to sleep in a bed.

"Yes Fyuria?" Leonhardt, the hero of the war, looked up to see his pride and joy in his life. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and gray pants along with white slippers as well.

"When are you going to stop staring at paper and spend time with me?"

"I am sorry, what would you like to do today then?" Leo said which made Fyuria raise an eyebrow. When they were getting to know each other during their journey, he would drop whatever he was doing just to help her with whatever she was doing. Even to this day, it was different from the normal person. Then again, Leonhardt wasn't your normal human.

Perhaps we could…" She was trying to come up with an idea of what to do but nothing came up.

"Maybe a little spar we haven't really done anything like that since we got married." Leo looked at a picture which was on his desk to his right of him and Fyuria at their wedding. The picture was of Fyuria having two daggers at Leo's throat with him on his knees with his sword on the ground in defeat.

"Hmm… I guess that is a good idea, I will meet you out in the back. I need to change into my fighting gear first." She said as the Syrium walked into a bathroom with said gear and began to change. Leo rose to his feet and since he was already wearing his gear, he took his sword and proceeded to the backyard. Said place was quite… impressive to say the least. The two lived in a open field about ten minutes from the nearest city. There was a forest to the north west of it with forest animals in it. In the center of the yard the two mostly used was a dirt circle where Leonhardt would practice his swordsmanship or Fyuria with her daggers and magic.

"Alright dear, let us see if you have gotten rusty." Fyuria immerged from the house in her equipment from the adventures before.

"Well, shall we?" Leo held his sword out towards his opponent who was also his wife which made the situation awkward at best.

"Alright, but don't cry when you get hurt Leo, Ray!" Fyuria shouted her starting spell which caused lines of light to rain down on Leo's position. He jumped out of the circle of death to find Fyuria was behind him and slashed sideways with both of her daggers. Leonhardt blocked both weapons by moving his blade to his side. Using his strength, he forced Fyuria back and proceeded to attack her.

"You could have said go dear." He stated and kicked her in the gut that sent her tumbling but regained her balance and pushed herself to her feet.

"It's not nice to kick a woman in the stomach you jerk." Fyuria said getting back into a fighting stance. **"I can't match him in a battle of strength… Then I'll have to make him do the first mistake."** Fyuria took a back step and began to run to the northwest with Leo in pursuit. **"Good, he is following me, all I have to do is get him into the forest and he'll be easy picks for me." **She continued to run until she finally reached the entrance of the forest and jumped up towards a tree branch and hopped away.

"What to do now, she has the advantage of stealth, agility and the wits of a Syrium but she can outlast me in a waiting game." Leo knew that when the lady was running to the forest that she would gain a huge advantage. "Oh well I suppose, I won't be able to do anything standing out here." The Spirit Vessel said as he stepped into the kill zone that would make his job a hell of a lot harder.

"**Let's see… what do I have that can weaken him for Stardust Break…" **Fyuria thought while watching her prey from up above in a tree. **"Let's try Deadly Dance first… Speed Up+, Focus!" **She shouted in her mind as her body became much lighter and her blades felt lighter by the second spell as the woman jumped down and attacked. "Deadly Dance!" Fyuria shouted literally disappearing from the man who looked up to see his opponent disappear. "Look down." She said as Leo tried to move his sword down but was too late. Fyuria began to slash away at her husband but Leo was able to somehow block about half of the slashed until he got sent upwards and took every single hit before being kicked down to the ground. He rose to one knee and rolled backwards when he saw Fyuria try and stab him from above.

"**She really is trying to win this battle, using combination arts against me as well. This is going to much harder than I thought." **Leonhardt thought as Fyuria dove back into the inner forest as Leo was left alone once more. **"I'm going to loss if I stay in here, I need to get her out of here… that's it, all I need to do is wait until…"**

"Stardust Break!" Fyuria yelled diving towards the man who saw this coming and smiled.

"Status Up+!" Leonhardt responded as he dodged the diving move and ran at very high speeds towards the woman. "Burst Hit!" He jammed his shoulder into Fyuria who went flying into the direction Leo wanted her to, the outside of the forest. "Power Up+!" He shouted as he ran after the woman who tumbled out into the field. Leonhardt did not waste any time and began his attacks. "Execution!" He slashed at the woman who still have her status' up which made able to dodge the first few hits until Leonhardt kicked her up into the air and continued the assault. What annoyed Leo was she was blocking the majority of his hits because she has seen him do it a thousand times. However, instead of the fireball finish, Leo grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground which sent her blade flying in different directions. "This ends now, Shining Blaze!" Leo shouted as he dove towards his wife as his blade extended with the fiery will inside of him fueling his blade. He closed the distance and swung his sword at the target and what followed as a magnitude in the ground. As the dust settled, Fyuria opened her eyes to see the sword missed her by mere inches. Leo dropped his blade and held his hand out to Fyuria. "I win dear."

"Ya ya, just help me find my daggers jerk." Fyuria said accepting her husband's hand and rose to her feet. "Shining Blaze, was that really necessary?

"Hey, you were the one who used Stardust Break first." Leo responded as the two began to argue but unknowingly to the two of them was that Leo's blade was lying next to both of Fyuria'a daggers as the two walked in the opposite direction of where they were heading.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **I was going through my emails earlier today and saw I had not deleted a review from my one shot 'Midnight Princess'. I reread it and felt like the biggest jerk for not doing this request earlier. Anyway, it's out now and that's all that matters.


End file.
